


We built a Home

by tyrionsonoftywin



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Parenthood, little!Bartosz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin
Summary: A cute afternoon at the Tiedemann's place.
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald & Regina Tiedemann & Bartosz Tiedemann, Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	We built a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write a story with little!Bartosz and I couldn't resist when the idea for this popped in my head.

"I'm a terrible mother." Regina slumped on the sofa with a sigh. Boris put his arm around her, pulling her towards him and putting down the newspaper he was reading next to him. She resisted a little, but then put her head on his chest, letting her husband caress her hair, and Boris saw her almost closing her eyes, relaxing under his touch.

"You know that's not true, right? You're amazing."

Regina was silent for a few seconds, taking Boris' hand from her hair to squeeze it into hers, then bringing it to her lips, kissing it.

Boris felt his heart fill with warmth, even though they had been together for more than ten years.

Regina turned her head towards him, and he thought that he would never get used to the devotion and love with which those eyes looked at him.

"Thanks," she whispered, and he folded his lips into a smile before pressing them onto hers. Regina stroked his cheek, so softly that Boris feared that his heart would break.

"You don't have to thank me." He said when they broke the kiss. "What happened with Bartosz?"

She sighed again and shrugged. “I wanted to take him to the park to make him play with the other children, but he prefers to stay in his room to play alone. I don't know, Aleksander. He should run, jump, play with mud... Maybe we spoiled him too much."

Boris thought about it for a few seconds.

"Bartosz is a shy kid, I'm not surprised he wants to stay home"

Regina did not seem satisfied with that answer, but she nodded.

Her husband put his hand on her leg, stroking it with his thumb. “What if all three of us play in the garden? How does that sound to you?"

She grinned, enthusiastic. "I think that's a good idea. I'll go to tell him!"

As she went to the boy's room, Boris got up from the sofa and left the house. Maybe he should have bought a swing or something like that, to put in the garden, so Regina could have invited some children of Bartosz's age to play with him. Boris wasn't too worried about his son's attitude: he was only five years old, and he too had always been a lone wolf.

For Regina it was different: she had never had strong friendships, and because of that she wanted Bartosz to have a lot of friends, at all costs. She never told him, but he had figured it out.

Bartosz adored his father, he was his hero. Sometimes Boris had the feeling that Regina felt a little excluded, even if the boy loved his mother just as much, he was sure. It was impossible not to love her.

Regina often asked him if he thought she was too apprehensive, but Boris always smiled and shook his head.

“You are not like your mother. You will never be." He repeated to her, even if she didn't mention her mother once.

"Daddy!" Bartosz ran to meet him, followed by Regina who had a ball in her hands. "Mom says we are playing soccer!"

Boris took the boy in his arms, lifting him up to kiss him on the cheek. "Yeah, you happy?"

Bartosz had brown hair that fell on his forehead, and when he smiled he opened his mouth wide, revealing the lack of the two teeth that had just fallen off. When Boris looked at him, he saw the most beautiful thing in the world. It seemed to him a dream to have the chance to live that life and have that family: he hoped, one day, to be able to tell Bartosz the truth.

“Mommy is the goalkeeper. You and I will score."

Boris, while putting him back on the ground, glanced at Regina and then smiled at the boy.

“I'm not very good at scoring. How about I am the goalkeeper and you and mom are on the same team?" He said, winking at Regina, who grinned.

Bartosz exulted. "Yeah! Mom and I will destroy you! " He said laughing.

An hour and a half later, Bartosz was sweaty and tired, but he had kept his promise. He had scored at least fifteen goals, and Regina pretty much the same. Boris had been humiliated, but nothing was better than see the hug between Bartosz and Regina, both of them happy and satisfied at the end of the game.

"Mom is the best!" Bartosz yelled.

Boris put an arm around his wife's -who was sweaty and tired at least as much as their son- waist, and kissed her temple. "She really is."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated, please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked the story! 
> 
> If you have prompts and requests for other fanfics, this is my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tyrionsonoftywin99


End file.
